<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whoops! Did I just say THAT out loud? by Azathoth3443</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896067">Whoops! Did I just say THAT out loud?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathoth3443/pseuds/Azathoth3443'>Azathoth3443</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Trans Character, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathoth3443/pseuds/Azathoth3443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akko accidentally reveals that Hannah is trans to the whole school, and tries her best to fix it. </p><p>My first fic I have no idea what I'm doing aaaaaaaaa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannah stood outside her dorm. She knew that today was the day that she would finally be open and honest about herself. Her friends hadn’t suspected a thing, but she knew it was only a matter of time before one of them found out. Barbara had become increasingly curious about why Hannah never changed with the rest of them, Diana had almost caught her with a letter from her parents using her old name, and (while she was hesitant to call them a friend) Hannah was pretty sure Amanda had a sort of sixth-sense about these things. So it was better for them to find on her terms, rather than discovering it and assuming the worst. So, with a nervous sigh, she opened the door and stepped inside.</p><p>“Diana! Barbara! I have something to tell you-”</p><p>Hannah stopped. The room was completely empty.</p><p>Ugh, what a pain. Where are they? Hannah thought. Thus began a search across the entirety of Luna Nova. Hannah searched the school top to bottom, yet her friends were nowhere in sight. Everyone she asked, every place she visited, they were nowheres to be found. At this point, Hannah had gotten so frustrated that she had completely forgotten why she was looking for them, her mind lost in rage. Eventually, after a full day of searching, she finally decided to wait for them in their room. However, as she got to the door she spotted Barbara and Diana walking down the hallway. </p><p>“BARBARA!” She screamed. The other two girls stopped in her tracks. She started her rant, mainly at Barbara while Diana watched. “I cannot believe you! I searched the whole school for you!”</p><p>“There was a book signing...”</p><p>“I’m sorry? Do I look like I care? I had something very important to tell you two, but because you were such a dolt I had to waste my PRECIOUS time looking for you. Do you KNOW how big Luna Nova is? Well I sure do, thanks to you!”</p><p>“What do you want?” Diana said, visibly frustrated. Diana could only tolerate a certain amount of bullshit, and Akko took up the vast majority of it.</p><p>Suddenly, Hannah remembered why she was here. Her face immediately grew bright red, and she fidgeted uncomfortably. The contrast between her previous appearance and her current one put even Diana on edge. In that moment she had forgotten everything she had planned to say, and began to stammer out whatever came into her head. “Uh… so um… you know how uh… like um… you know boys, right?” </p><p>“Yes, I am familiar with the concept of boys.” Diana replied, quickly growing tired with whatever Hannah was mumbling about. “Look, Hannah, can you tell me about your love life later.”</p><p>Hannah began panicking even further. “No no no no no! It’s not about that! It’s, um...”</p><p>Diana raised an eyebrow. Hannah the overwhelming pressure caused Hannah to break down and just yell out what she had been hiding.</p><p>“I am a boy! Wait no! That’s wrong… um… I was… that is to say… I’m a girl! ...uh… ” </p><p>“What are you even talking about?” Diana yelled. Hannah was on the verge of tears. But before she could try to explain herself, another voice chimed in.</p><p>“I get it! So you’re a trans girl, right?”</p><p>“Yes!” Hannah exclaimed. “Thank you, Amanda.” she said, relieved that somebody understood. When she finally realized what she had said, her face went as white as a ghost’s.</p><p>“A-AMANDA!?!?”</p><p>But it wasn’t just Amanda. Hannah had been so preoccupied with her friends that she hadn’t noticed who they were with. Akko, Lotte, Amanda, and the others she forgot the names of had all surrounded her. The usually proud girl had never felt so vulnerable. Fortunately for her, she was surrounded by idiots who she could easily outsmart. </p><p>“Heh,” she began. “It makes sense that a few simpletons like you couldn’t figure out my obvious joke!” A perfect excuse, suitable for someone as clever as herself.</p><p>“Hannah, we need to seriously talk about this. Nobody’s judging you.” Amanda said, dryly.</p><p>Damn, they were more clever than she had anticipated. Fortunately, the England family had a tactic they used for generations in dire situations such as these.</p><p>“AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”. Hannah screamed at the top of her lungs as she sprinted away from the group. The other witches stood there in utter confusion, unsure what to make of her confession. Even once they processed it, nobody was willing to speak first. That was until Akko asked “Why is she making such a big deal about being a transfer student. Did she transfer from somewhere really bad?” “Yup. She transferred from the Isle of Lesbia.” Amanda laughed, until she realized that everyone but Akko was scowling at her. “Yeah, I’ll admit. Not the time.” </p><p>“That was very inappropriate,” Barbara growled. “Our friend was clearly worried about this. You could at least try to be sensitive.” “Hey, I’m plenty sensitive! I’ll go talk to her right now!” The American witch sprinted after Hannah, who had disappeared around a corner. Barbara followed.</p><p>Lotte spoke up. “Am I the only person surprised by what Hannah said? She was always such a bully, I didn’t expect her to have a secret like this.” “Indeed. It’s painful to think that she had been worrying about this during her entire time here.” Diana agreed. “I’ll wait for her in my dorm. You should go to bed as well. Don’t worry, I’ll let her know that you three are sympathetic.” With that, the green-haired witch returned to her room. Akko, Lotte, and Sucy returned to theirs as well, with Akko still unsure what the big deal was about transfer students.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody saw Hannah for the next few days. It was the weekend so there were no classes, and she never seemed to return to her dorm. Diana and Barbara had found evidence that she had been sleeping in her bed, but always seemed to sneak in and out while they were asleep. But this plan could only work for so long. Eventually, classes resumed. Diana was quite surprised to see Hannah attending classes. She tried to talk to her friend, but Hannah ignored her, focusing solely on her work. After class ended the brown haired witch escaped before Diana could get a word in.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hannah was a nervous wreck. Nobody had said anything yet, but she knew what would happen. She had spent so long bullying those girls that surely they would want revenge, and she had given them the perfect weapon. Even if they didn’t, one of those idiots would inevitably run their mouths, letting the whole school know. Hannah shuddered at the thought. However, she couldn’t run from this anymore. She sat down at a cafeteria table, and waited for one of them to notice her.</p><p>Diana had not expected to see Hannah there, but she was still relieved. She was standing at the entrance with Akko, who smiled when she saw the elusive witch. “Come, Akko, let’s sort things out with Hannah.” Diana smiled. “Okay!” Akko grinned. Diana began walking into the room, but stopped dead in her tracks. It was as if time was moving in slow motion. She felt the terror before she even knew what she was afraid of. Just behind her, Akko inhaled very deeply and cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice. Diana knew exactly what was about to happen, but was too slow to stop it. She could only watch on as-</p><p>“HEY HANNAH! DIANA AND I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT WE DON’T MIND THAT YOU’RE TRANS!”</p><p>Hannah shot up. Out of every possible situation she had thought of, this was by far the worst. She looked around. Almost every witch in that room had their eyes on her, and the ones who didn’t were staring at Akko. Hannah stood still for ten solid seconds, before summarizing the situation in the most concise way she could.</p><p>“Shit.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hannah and Diana talk about things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana had to give Hannah credit. Given how easy to provoke the girl could be, she had been far less angry than Diana had originally anticipated.</p><p>That is to say, she was furious. Diana calmly watched Hannah scream obscenities at Akko for around 20 minutes. Akko, for her part, was incredibly apologetic once she realized what she had done. Of course, Hannah didn’t care. They were all on the roof of Luna Nova. They needed a quiet place where they could talk, free from the stares of the students below.</p><p>“You imbecile! You cretin! You utter buffoon!”</p><p>“I’m really sorry! I didn’t know what it meant!” </p><p>“You moron! You dull-witted piece of-”</p><p>“So Hannah,” Diana interrupted “We should discuss how we should address the issue.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Hannah said. Diana and Akko both looked confused, so she elaborated.</p><p>“This is an all girls school, right? It’s not like I’ll be allowed to stay here. Not to mention they’ll find out that I forged my application in order to get in. I’ll be kicked out for sure.” she said, dejected. </p><p>“That’s not fair!” Akko yelled.</p><p>“How is it not fair? I cheated, and got caught. Thank you for that, by the way.” Hannah snapped.</p><p>“I can fix this! I’ll tell them to stop!” Akko Announced. She began sprinting to the edge of the roof “HERE I GOOOOOOOOO-”</p><p>“Broom, Akko.” Diana called.</p><p>“Whoops.” Akko ran back and grabbed her broom, before running off again, and flying down to the Academy below.</p><p>Diana turned back to Hannah.</p><p>“What are you going to do? Do you have anywhere to go?” She asked.</p><p>Hannah looked down. “I’ll probably need to go home.That will be hard to explain.”</p><p>“Do your parents know?”</p><p>“Yeah, but they have no clue I’m actually transitioning. They won’t admit it, but they think if anyone finds out I’ll embarrass the family. They’ve been telling me to ‘wait and think it through’ for four years. In fact, they think I’ve been at Appleton this whole time. Ugh, can you believe that?” Hannah jeered. Despite what she had said, she didn’t seem that affected. </p><p>Diana wasn’t sure how to respond to what Hannah had said. She eventually said “I’m so sorry. I can’t say my experiences are remotely as difficult as yours, but I also know how hard it can be to face adversity from your parents.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that.” Hannah reassured her friend. “I don’t care about them. They have nothing to do with me. I learned magic on my own. I got into Luna Nova on my own. I transitioned on my own. Once I graduate I’ll be able to live on my own. They are just obstacles in my way.”</p><p>Diana was surprised by her friend’s lack of worry, but was still worried. “Yes, but you’re going to be forced to live with them again, right?”</p><p>“I’ll be okay. I put up with those idiots for my whole life. I can take a few more years!” Hannah flashed a confident smirk. </p><p>However, her expression began to darken. “But even still, I don’t want to go. I’ll miss being treated as a girl. And… I really liked being here... everyone was…” Hannah trailed off, but Diana knew what she meant. Even though she could never say it out loud, she loved all the people she met here, and couldn’t bear leaving them behind.</p><p>“Hold it.”</p><p>“Headmistress!” Diana and Hannah both said in unison.</p><p>Headmistress Holbrooke landed next to them. Hannah had expected her to look stern, or even angry, but instead was greeted by a warm smile. “Miss Kagari has just informed me of your situation. You do not need to worry. While we will need to update your information, we will not remove you from the school. You belong here, Miss England.” </p><p>Hannah felt tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to keep her composure, but it was no use. “Th-thank you.” She said. She couldn’t believe that they had really allowed her to stay. She had never been accepted like this before, and it was almost overwhelming. She knew that school was about to get much harder, but she also knew that as long as her friends were with her she would be okay. “Ew, did I really just think something that sappy?” she muttered.</p><p>Hannah simply could not believe that things had gone this well.</p><p>She simply couldn’t believe it.</p><p>Because knowing this school, something incredibly stupid was about to happen.</p><p>“HEY HEADSHITSTRESS! IF YOU WANT TO KICK HANNAH OUT, YOU GOTTA GO THROUGH ME FIRST!”</p><p>Yup. There it was.</p><p>While Holbrooke, Diana, and Herself were talking, Amanda and Barbara had noticed them. The two had just dismounted off their brooms, and were sprinting right at them. Amanda threw herself between Holbrook in the others, arms outstretched at her sides, as if she was shielding Hannah from some sort of physical attack. Meanwhile, Barbara lept into Hanah’s arms, and was sobbing heavily. They immediately began yelling over each other.</p><p>“I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT HANNAH! I’M NOT GONNA LET YOU HURT HER!-”</p><p>“PLEASE DON’T KICK HER OUT! SHE’S MY BEST FRIEND!-”</p><p>“AND IF YOU THINK THAT ANY BULLSHIT EXCUSE CAN JUSTIFY THIS, YOU’RE WRONG!-”</p><p>“SHE IS REALLY, REALLY GOOD AT MAGIC! WE NEED HER HERE!-”</p><p>“SHE DESERVES TO BE HERE AS MUCH AS EVERYONE ELSE! AND IF YOU THINK OTHERWISE, YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF!-”</p><p>“PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET HER STAY!-”</p><p>“ENOUGH!” Holbrook finally yelled through the cacophony. “Miss England is not leaving.”</p><p>“Oh.” The two said unison. They both stood still for a few seconds. “Well, now I just feel silly.” Barbara added. </p><p>“Whelp, all’s well that ends well, right? Anyway, bye.” Amanda said, beginning to fly off as fast as she could, before she found her broom her broom frozen in midair. Their headmistress chuckled “Before you leave, make sure you and Barbara can make it to detention for the next week, starting tonight..” Suddenly, Amanda’s broom sprung to life again, sending her screaming far off into the distance.</p><p>Hannah stayed on that roof for a few more hours, talking with her two best friends, only returning to her room after Barbara needed to leave. She dreaded facing the school tomorrow, but for now she would relax. She felt prepared to face anything the world could throw at her.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>“This is so unfair!” Barbara whined. “Why am I being punished for what you did!”</p><p>“What I did? What did I even do?” Amanda yelled back.</p><p>“Headshitstress? Really?”</p><p>They had been tasked with cleaning the school’s bathrooms, as the headmistress thought it would ‘clean up their foul language as well.’</p><p>Barbara sighed. “So, Hannah. Huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was kinda surprised, but I’m glad things are going well for her.”</p><p>She leaned in closer. “Oh, THAT’S not what I’m talking about.”</p><p>“The hell are you saying?”</p><p>“Oh YOU know...” </p><p>“No. I don’t.” The American witch pretended to be ignorant, but she knew what was being implied.</p><p>Barbara burst out laughing. “Just admit it already! You like Hannah!”</p><p>“What the hell? No I don’t!” Amanda yelled.</p><p>“Oh really? So you spent the past three days looking for her with me for no reason? And you were willing to risk your own placement here for her? Nice try, O'neil.”</p><p>Amanda blushed heavily. “Why the hell would I like Hannah? She’s a jerk to everyone!”</p><p>“Why would I know?” The black haired witch sneered. She left the room, leaving Amanda alone to think.</p><p>“Crap. Was it really that obvious? What am I going to do now...” She leaned against a wall, and sighed heavily. She stood like that for a few seconds, before she realized what had really just happened. </p><p>“DAMN IT BARBARA! GET BACK IN HERE YOU LAZY BASTARD!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's been a while since the last update. My laptop's being stupid and not working.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk if the tone was a bit off, never wrote anything like this before.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>